Friendship is Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Luna's young daughter is starting at Magic Kindergarten and unsure about friendship until she meets Rainbow Dash's daughter and the kids of the Mane Six and learn about friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**For two weeks, I've been debating whether or not, I should write this but I decided to write this, as it was in a daydream I had a while ago.**

**Luna's daughter, Serena is starting Magic Kindergarten in Ponyville, but is lonely and unsure about friendship, until she meets Dash, Rainbow Dash's daughter, along with the kids of the Mane Six and learns that friendship is a very powerful magic.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning in Canterlot, as a young dark blue four year old Peggasus woke up, pushing the dark blue covers from her bed, as she was excited but nervous, as today was her first day at Magic Kindergarten, as her parents had told her how fun going there would be.<p>

Serena was ready to make new friends, but was a little unsure about making friends, but was playing with her bat doll, Mirta, that her Mom had given her when she'd been born.

"I wonder if Mommy and Daddy are up, Mirta?" she said.

She then left her room, with Mirta in her hooves, as she left the room, but was wandering the hallway looking for her parent's room,

She then saw a young filly male with a long blond male, as it was Alex Blueblood, Prince Blueblood's son who was five and a snob like his parents.

"i hear you're starting at Magic Kindergarten, huh? he sneered.

Serena nodded in reply shyly, as her long light blue wawy mane covered her eyesm as she was being shy.

"Y-Yes, I am, Alex." she said softly.

Alex laughed at her, as he told her that Magic Kindergarten wasn't a place for her, leaving to get breakfast.

Serena's head drooped sadly, as her mane covered her eyes.

* * *

><p>Prince Agnola looked at his wife, Luna, Queen of the Night as she was still asleep, as she was a little nocturnal, but knew he wanted to see Serena's first day of Magic Kindergarten, but saw the door open, seeing Serena enter, but wondered why she was sad.<p>

"Alex said, that Magic Kindergarten isn't for fillies like me." she told him.

Atgnola sighed, knowing that Alex's parents were jerks, and Alex didn't fall far from the snobness tree, but the young Princess of the Night smiled at her father's words hugging him.

She was looking at Luna, but Agnola understood, as he would wake her up.

"Go eat, honey.

We'll be there soon." he told her.

"Okay, Daddy." she said leaving.

Agnola then saw Luna wake up, as she'd heard her daughter, but was worrying about how Serena would do at school, knowing how Equestria felt about her, but they hadn't told their daughter about being Nightmare Moon, but Luba worried, that Serena would end up like that, as she used the royal Canterlot voice, when angry or throwing a tantrum, and only Luna could calm Serena down.

"She'll be fine, Luna.

You'll see, she'll be fine." he told her.

"I have a feeling it mightn't go well, Agnola." she told him.

They then left their room, to get something to eat, as they entered the dining room, seeing Celestia but the Princess of the Day smiled, seeing her sister and Agnola.

"Is Serena excited, about her first day?

At Magic Kindergarten, Luna?" she asked Luna.

"She's excited, but anxious.

Where's Serena?" Luna replied.

"In the garden, Luna.

She's playing with the animals, as usual." Luna heard her.

She went to get her daughter, but smiled, seeing her chasing butterflies in the garden, making the Queen of the Night smile, catching her daughter.

"Hey, Mommy.

You have a good nap?" Serena asked her.

Agnola had told Serena that her mother took naps, as she worked better at night, but she then brought her into the castle, but Serena was trying to fly, but almost fell but Luna caught her.

"You know, you're too little to learn to fly yet.

I don't want you hurt, honey." she told her.

"Sorry, Mommy." Serena told her.

Luna then entered the castle, as they were having breakfast, but pretty soon, they'd be going to Ponyville, as that was where Magic Kindergarten was, but Luna smiled, knowing she was going to hang out with Twilight and the others.

Agnola then saw Serena granning her dark blue backpack which had a crescent moon on it, which had her lunch bag in it, as she had Mirta in there too for naptime., but Agnola smiled, as he was going too.

"Ready to go, honey?" he asked Serena.

The young dark blue filly nodded in reply, as she climbed onto her mother's back, as they left the castle.

Luna smiled, rising into the air, using her powerful wings to move through the skies, as Agnola was doing the same, as Serena loved riding on her Mom's back, whenever she was flying.


	2. Making Aome Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who faved it.**

**Serena's finally at Magic Kindergarten, but anxious as Alex is bugging her, until Dash helps her out.**

**I love Rainbow Dash as a little kid, as I saw most of the Cutie Mark Chronicles.**

* * *

><p>Serena laughed, as Luna was flying through the skies of Equestria but the young dark blue female Pegasus was nervous, as they arrived in Ponyville, but Serena was quiet.<p>

She got off her back, as she was following her to the school where Magic Kindergarten was, but she hoped that the other kids would be nice to her, as Agnola joined his wife.

"How's she doing, Luna?" he asked her.

"She's nervous, but I don't blame her." she replied.

He then nuzzled her, as Serena saw other pony kids playing, and relaxed a little.

She then saw a dragon kid playing with a ball, but was curious as she approached nervously.

The young dragon was in awe, seeing her.

"H-Hey, I'm Serena.

I just started here today." she said.

"Awesome, I'm Mike.

My Dad's Spike.

We live in Canterlot, but I go here for school." he told her.

Serena smiled, as she was playing with the young dragon.

Luna then saw Twilight appoach, as she was the teacher for Magic Kindergarten, but still helped Princess Celestia, by teaching the younger generation about friendship, but the Queen of the Night smiled.

"Hey, Luna.

It's been a really long while, since you came here.

I see Serena's in my class this year.

She'll love it, and she'll fit in." she told her.

Luna knew that was one of her concerns, about Serena starting Magic Kindergarten, as the other kids would be mean to her because of her being Nightmare Moon, but Twilight understood.

"Things will be okay, as she's already making friends with Spike's son." she told her.

Luna relaxed, as she and Agnola left but would pick Serena up at the end of the day.

"Mommy, do you have to go?" Serena asked Luna.

It was almost time to go inside, but the dark blue Queen of the Night knew that her daughter would be anxious, when this happened.

"Yes, I do honey.

But your father and I will be back, at the end of the day.

You can tell us all about your day, honey." Luna said.

Serena nodded, as she followed the other kids inside, but Luna sighed and hoped that her daughter's first day would go okay.

She and Agnola were going to stick around, until it was time to pick her up.

Agnola knew that Serena was like her, and would be okay.

* * *

><p>Serena was playing with her stuffed bat, Mirta but was hoping that the day would pass by quickly, so she can be with her parents, but saw Mirta taken by Alex, as the vain prince was being a jerk.<p>

"Give him back, Alex!" she pleaded.

"Make me, but you can't!" he told her.

She watched, as he walked off, but hid Serena's favourite doll in the classroom, but the dark blue Princess of the Night was trying to use her magic to bring Mirta to her, but was having trouble.

"Hey, you okay over there?" she heard somebody say.

Serena's eyes widened, seeing a light blue Pegasus female her age, hovering over her with a rainbow coloured mane but had goggles on her head, making her look like a Wonderbolt.

"Hey there, I'm Dash.

You shouldn't let that kid push you around." she told her.

Serena saw her land beside her, but she was curious about her.

"I-I'm Serena.

Why're you wearing goggles, on your head?" she asked.

Dash laughed at Serena, knowing she didn't understand.

"My Mom gave them to me, for starting school.

She's Rainbow Dash, the fastest Wonderbolt ever!" she said proudly.

Serena laughed, at her energy.

"That's cool, your Mom's a Wonderbolt.

You must learn neat things, from her." she said.

"Yeah, she does!

She's helping me, to be a Wonderbolt.

That's what I wanna be, when I'm big.

What about your Mom, Serena?" Dash asked.

"S-She raises the moon.

She's the Queen of the Night, Dashie." she replied.

"That's cool, Serena!

i like the nickname." she said.

Twilight smiled, watching them, knowing a lot of the kids thought Dash was a trouble maker, but had a feeling that Serena was liking her, as a friend.

But she then saw Hana, Fluttershy's daughter hiding, as she was very shy as she was skinny, like her Mom and a weak flier at her age.

She then saw Dash going ober to her, but smiled knowing that Rainbow's young daughter was a good help to Hana, making her feel better when mean kids like Alex hurt her feelings, like Alex had squirted her.

she then smiled, attending to the other student's.

She knew it was almost recess, but Mike was grabbing a ball for outside, as he was very active, but saw Lani, Rarity's daughter playing dress up.

"Recess, everypony!" Twilight said as her students ramn outside excited.

Serena was anxious but followed them outside into the playground.

* * *

><p>Dash laughed, as she was speeding through the sky like a bullet, like her Mom but she really wanted to do a sonic rainboom, knowing from Soaring, that her Mom had done it when she was her age, but was determined to bring the move into play, as she saw Serena playing by herself, which made her feel sad for her.<p>

She then saw her, looking for something, but remembered that Alex had taken her stuffed bat, but she knew that they'd finf it, but would get Twilight to help.

She then saw that Serena was a Pegasus like her, but wondered why she wasn't flying yet, like her.

"My Mom says, that I'm still too little to fly.

But I'm gonna be going to Flight Camp this Summer.

But I really wanna fly, as it looks like fun." she told her.

"It is fun, Serena." Dash told her as they were playing tag, along with Mike.

But Serena saw a skinny blond Pegasus, playing with a moarnch butterfly, but Dash saw her approach, knowing Hana was easily startled, but Serena was staring at the butterfly.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" she said as Hana smiled shyly.

"I'm Hana." she said softly.

"Hi, Hana

I'm Serena.

I like your butterfly, as it's pretty." she said.

Hana's mother, Fluttershy was now the town vet, as it suited her gift with animals, but Hana had her mother's amazing gift, the way Dash's mother was a Wonderbolt..

They were then playing, but Alex was jealous, but knew Nani was friends with them.

He'd hidden Serena's doll in his backpack, where she couldn't find it.

But Twilight had found it, using her magic but would give it to Serena, when the class went inside.

She wondered why Alex was mean to Serena, but hoped that Luna knew about his behaviour.

She sighed, hoping her daughter was okay, in Celestia's castle, as she wasn't starting until next year.

* * *

><p>Luna was at Sugar Cube Corner, with the others but Agnola knew that she was nervous about Serena, but was sure she was doing okay, but was drinking a smoothie.<p>

She knew that Alex was giving Serena trouble at the castle, but hoped he wasn't doing it at school, but hoped that she'd made friends.

She then relaxed.


	3. Wanting To Fly

Friendship Is Magic

It was now after school and Serena was with her Mom at Sugar Cube Corner getting a treat but laughing at Pinmie Pie's mischief as Luna liked hearing her daughter laugh but knew Alex had been bothering her.

"We'll talk to Aunt Celestia about Alex's behaviour." she told her.

"Thanks Mom." Serena said but Luna sighed.

"So, we should get going soon." Luna said.

They then saw Dash land outside but laughing as she saw Serena but was stunned seeing her mother.

"Wow, your Mom is so cool." she said.

"Yeah we need to get going.

I'll see you at school." Serena told her.

Dash saw her mother along with the other Wonderbolts wondering what was going on and she explained.

:Cool." Rainbow Dash said as they were having fun.

She hoped Serena was okay as Alex was mean.

Later at the castle in Canterlot, Serena was trying to fly since all pegasi and allicorn's flew as Luna was stunned catching her young daughter.

"What have I told thee about trying to fly?" she demanded.

"I know but I wanted to learn so I could fly like Dash." Serena told her.

"Aww I understand but we have to wait and see." Luna told her.

Serena hoped so as she didn't want to be the only one who couldn't fly.

Luna sighed as she knew that her daughter was right but was seeing Alex being mean to Serena which annoyed her scaring him as Serena was running off.

Celestia understood after Luna explained but were sighing as she was understanding her sister's concerns.

"I'm working on that with him." she told her.

Luna was nodding as she was underdtanding but saw Serena by herself sighing.

"I need to help her out." she muttered to herself.

Plus Nightmare Night was coming up, their favourite holiday meaning Alex was going to be mean. 


	4. Nightmare Night

Friendship is Magic

It was the morning of Nightmare Night in Equestria and in the castle in Canterlot, Serena was happy as it was her favourite holiday as she loved celebrating it with her Mom and Dad plus she had magic like her Mom.

"Yeah tonight's gonna be fun, and we're gonna get candy." she said as she was going downstairs as Agnola chuckled seeing Alex bring mean.

"Hey Daddy, is Mommy asleep?" Serena asked him.

"Yes as she is the Princess of the Nignt remember and your Aunt is the Princess of the Day." he told her as he was taking her to MagicKindergarten today.

Serena nodded as she was hovering making him stunned as the dark blue allicorn filly had been trying to fly but was beginning to and knew Luna would be proud.

"Tonight's gonna be fun!" she said as her eyes g,owed with green light.

"You look so like your mother you know?" Celestia said.

"Yep!" she said calming down.

Agnola was seeing Alex shake at her but Luna wondered what was going on as she chuckled but were seeing her eat pancakes and using her magic.

"Sweetie go get cleaned up as you have school." she said as Serena was doing a loop de loop like Dash making Agnola chuckle as it was cute.

At Magic Kindergarten, Twilight was planning fun things as it was Nightmare Night tonight but worried about Serena since she was Luna's daughter meaning the other kids might be weird around her.

But she saw Serena with her friend's and sharing candy which was good but some of the other kids were frightened as Serena's magic accidentally flared up.

"Oops sorry!" Serena said feeling bad.

"It's okay.

You're pretty excited about tonight huh?" Twilight said.

Serena nodded as she was calming down but were listening to stories but Alex was quiet.

Later that night, Serena was having fun as she and her friend's were trick or treating but was sharing some with her Mom and saw others doing the same but were having fun.

Luna was understanding as Serena was coming out of her shell. 


	5. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Amore, Cadence and Shining Armour's daughter joins Serena's Magic Wingergarten class but shy, plus Serena makes friends with her.**

**I like this story but Luna too as she's awesome.**

* * *

><p>It was still Winter in Equestria despite Christmas passing but it meant it was time to wrap up Winter because Spring was coming anyway soon plus Alex and Serena were wondering why the snow was still here if Spring was on it's way making Celestia and Luna laugh.<p>

"Spring will come, once we wrap up winter which every pony knows and helps with." Celestia heard Luna explain to them but Alex was scared after Nightmare Night.

"My Mommy won't hurt you, plus she is the Princess of the Night." Serena to,d her cousin.

"Oh that's good, as I was worried." Alex mumbled knowing they had to go to school but at least they could play in the snow.

At Magic Wingergarten, the other kids were outside playing in the snow but having fun plus Serena saw an new filly hiding behind Twilight.

She was Princess Cadence Mi Amore and Shining Armour's daughter Amore from the Crystal Empire making her curious after Twilight had introduced her niece.

Serena understood but Alex was scared of his cousin in case she used her Royal Canterlot Voice on him but Amore knew from her aunt that Luna was nice and so was Serena.

She just hoped there were no mean kids.

* * *

><p>It was later that afternoon but Serena was home in Canterlot with her Dad as her mother and aunt were doing something important but saw Amore here making the little princess of the Night excited because she knew that at school, Amore had been really quiet which she understood but Amore was chasing butterflies making her giggle.<p>

Agnola, Serena's father was happy that Serena was trying to befriend Amore since her friends at school helped especially Dash , her best friend but Serena was hovering since she coukd fly now plus sparks of magic burst from her horn surprising Amore.

"That was amazing Serena!" she said making Serena blush because she didn't like using her magic in front of others because of her mother being the Princess of the Night plus while some ponies were okay with Luna, but others weren't plus Amore liked Luna.

"Really?" Serena asked surprised.

"Yes she and Celestia visit my parents sometimes, she's nice." Amore said making Serena happy because she knew Twilight had to,d her about the Nightmare Night when Luna had visited Ponyville but we're having fun.

Luna along with Cadence were happy their daughters were getting along since they got along as Serena had trouble making friends like Amore.

"Back at home, Amore doesn't have much friends because she's shy so it's good she made friends with Serena." Cadence told Luna making her understand plus she knew that Twilight, Celestia and Luna were good friends.

They were having tea but Amore and Serena were joining them because they were bonding.


End file.
